The present invention relates in general to electric switches and in particular to an operating structure for an electric switch and method of making the same which comprises an insulating part and at least one fixed contact part and at least one contact arm part both of which are connected to the insulating part. The fixed contact part and the contact arm part have securing holes or recesses for effecting their connection to the insulating part.
Such structures are employed in electrical switches, preferably of the push-button type, such as provided in typewriters and especially computers, etc. Decidedly, they are mass production articles so that manufacturing costs are the determining criterion of the market.
It is known to manufacture such an operating structure by riveting the contact arm part and the fixed contact part to the insulating part, preferably with hollow rivets. Another known method is to embed the fixed contact part and the contact arm part in an insulating part during the manufacturing of the latter as an injection molded part.
The manufacturing costs in such prior art methods are low. Only, with mass-production articles, the tendency is to lower the costs still more, to correspondingly reduce the costs of the switches. This is what the present invention is aimed at.